


A Clown in the Trees

by Baddreambaby97



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Body Horror, But he won't this time, Comedian Richie Tozier, Demonic Possession, Drug Abuse, Eddie would die for Richie, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Other, Reddie, Richie has good friends, beware the tags, they are in their twenties, this is an evil dead crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baddreambaby97/pseuds/Baddreambaby97
Summary: After Richie suffers an overdose that puts his tour at a screeching halt, his friends decide to help him rehabilitate in a cabin in the middle of the woods. What they don't know, however, is that there is a dark and ancient evil also lurking. What happens when this evil get ahold of Richie, and how will his friends save him this time?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pennywise/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always head cannon the Losers as their older selves when writing them; I picture Richie as early SNL Bill Hader, The Wire-looking James Ransone for Eddie, and so on. There is a really grotesque rape scene in the story, so please heed the warnings.

The headline was unflinching: “On-the-Rocks Comedian Richie Tozier Hospitalized on Alleged Drug Overdose.” Eddie didn’t know how the media had found out; Steve certainly hadn’t come out to get even more bad press than his client already had. God knows who was present at the time of the incident; he’d heard the stories of Richie’s many flings with less than desirable people on his tours. Eddie hadn’t gotten to see him in months due to his own job, and it was hard not to feel like dirt about it. Still, this meant that the rest of his current show had been cancelled, and Richie was going to need time after he was released to rehabilitate. 

“My uncle left me a cabin when he died,” Bill said to Bev and Eddie over breakfast one morning. “I didn’t know him very well, but that might be the place to do this; it’s out in the middle of nowhere.” The losers had all agreed on a retreat for their friend, something to get his mind off of work and onto something else. His reviews recently hadn’t been the nicest; the New York Times calling his latest a “Desperate Attempt for Relevance.” What was he supposed to do, just stop doing what he made his money off of? Richie wasn’t even thirty yet and people were quick to shit on whatever he did; Bill understood this a bit being an author, but he wasn’t right out there on the frontlines. Eddie didn’t understand it at all; being a risk analyst wasn’t even this much pressure, and Eddie was in charge of peoples’ lives! 

“That could be good for him; let’s get him to somewhere where he can unplug. I say we grab some snacks and board games and call it a date,” Bev was typing away on her phone. “Want me to invite the others? I know that Mike could get time off at the library for sure.”

“Yeah, but what makes you think he’s going to stay with us? If Richie wants to use that badly, he’s just going to get into a car and go as soon as we fall asleep,” it pained Eddie to think of his best friend itching at his skin in a cabin, miserable. Just before Rich had gone on tour this last time, Eddie had fought with the idea of confessing his feelings toward him; however, the last night they had gotten to hang out, the object of his affection had been far too off of his face to have understood them. Eddie was also almost positive that Richie had been taken to bed that night by someone else at the party. It was hard, and Eddie just wanted the best for him. He just hadn’t been himself.

“We are going to have to keep him there,” Bev sighed. “We could do shifts or something. I’m warning you that it won’t be pretty. I have a girlfriend who had to admit herself to rehab, and said that the first few days she was out of her mind. She would scream and shake and throw things at the orderlies.” Eddie looked down at the table. “I just want you guys to be prepared; he is our friend and we need to remember what he’s going through.” 

Richie was discharged from the hospital after almost a week, and the losers had all agreed on a little getaway to Bill’s uncle’s cabin in the woods. The drive was somber, with the exception of Ben and Mike trying to get a car sing-a-long going and Richie just staring out the window and watching the trees go by. The leaves had begun to change into their fall dresses and the gang had had to pack their scarves and jackets just in case. Eddie would occasionally glance beside him at Richie, who just looked tired and dazed. After a while into the woods, the cell phone reception became extinct and Eddie gave up trying to check his fantasy football scores, a hobby that Richie had laughed at many times in the past. It was strange not hearing Richie’s raucous laughter the whole drive, reminding Eddie of the importance this trip held to the well being of his life-long friend. He told himself that everything would be fine, they would get to the cabin, make dinner, play some games, and pass out next to each other. And Richie would be happy. Please.

The cabin wasn’t as luxurious as Eddie had pictured in his head; it was rustic, for sure. And small. The center of the roof seemed to dent inward, and the boards stepping up onto the porch were loose under his feet. Eddie’s inner risk analyst kicked in immediately, but he wasn’t about to make the trip about stressing everyone out. Eddie looked back to see Richie standing by the car, staring into the woods. 

‘Hey buddy, come on; you’re gonna miss all the fun,” Eddie chuckled, grabbing Richie’s arm and gently guiding him into the cabin. 

“Sorry this place is such a dump guys, I’ve never really been down here; no worries though, it just needs a little love,” Bill had already grabbed the broom out of the kitchen and was sweeping debris out of their way. “Make yourselves at home. I think there are three bedrooms, then someone can take the couch if they want to.” Ben and Bev decided on one room, Bill and Mike on another, which just left Eddie and R-

“I want the couch,” Richie said promptly, flinging his duffel bag onto said sofa and causing a massive puff of dust. Eddie noted the proximity of the couch to the door and shook his head.

“Sorry Rich, I think it might be a better idea if you stay with someone tonight. Come on, it will be way more comfortable anyway,” he bit his lip and looked at Richie, who could do nothing but stare out the window.

“Fine.” 

“Okay,” Mike breathed out, trying to break the tension. “Now that that’s settled: Eddie did you bring the baggie.” Oh yeah, that. Eddie nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small baggie of white powder and looking at Richie. “Okay buddy, you ready to do this?” Richie closed his eyes and nodded before following the gang out back to the firepit, where Eddie handed the offending materials to him. 

“I’m...never..touching this stuff again,” Richie said with a waiver in his voice, flipping the bag over and dumping the powder into the fire pit. “It’s just not worth it.” Eddie put a comforting hand on his friends’ back, rubbing small circles as he felt Richie’s slight shake. 

“Good job, Rich. I know the next couple days are going to be hard, but we’re here for you all the way.” He pulled Richie into a hug, which the others were quick to join and Eddie reminded himself to remember this moment throughout whatever hell was to come.  
\-----------------------------

The first night ended up being fun, the losers had gathered around a monopoly board and were helpless as they watched Ben destroy them in the game. “I didn’t know that Monopoly could go by that quickly,” Richie laughed.

“Yeah, the goal is just to immediately buy every single property you land on, but no worries guys, at least we can all share the most beautiful property this natural world has to offer...this cabin.” The group laughed, happy to just be all together again. 

“How about something more fun, like truth or dare,” Bev suggested.

“Beverly Marsh, we are almost thirty years old and you want to pull this middle school shit on us? God, I know you’ve always wanted to make out with me, but let it go,” Richie playfully pushed at her, to which she responded by grabbing his sides and tickling him, both of them going down.

"Okay, okay you two, let’s start the game before we get all physical on each other,” Eddie chuckled, trying not to get red in the face by the mere implication of getting physical with Richie. Mike quickly finished off his bottle of Cola and set it in the center of them. 

“Alright, Bev gets to go first.”

“Why does she get to go first,” Richie pouted.

“Because she’s a lady,” Mike defended, pushing the bottle toward Bev.

“Shows how much you know,” Richie shot a hand up to defend from Bev’s oncoming attack before she squinted her eyes at him and spun the bottle, which landed on Eddie. Of course. 

“Alright Eddie, truth or dare?”

“Uh...um...how about truth to get us started.” 

“Okay,” Bev put a finger to her chin as she thought. “ What’s your favorite part of someone’s body when you’re sleeping with them?”

“What the fuck kind of question is that!?”

“I don’t know, I don’t really want to start with ‘which one of us would you most likely fuck’ because that’s low-hanging fruit.” Eddie’s jaw could have hit the floor in that moment as his face turned beat-red. “Just kidding, just kidding; just answer the question.”

“Uh...his eyes. I really like someone’s eyes.”

“Lame,” Bill coughed.

“FINE, um….ass. I like a nice round ass. Ass is my final answer,” Eddie huffed and spun the bottle, landing on Ben. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to uh...do a naked lap,” Eddie knew that Ben was known for loving a good time. Sometimes he missed little round Ben, but the man was built like an Abercrombie model, so why not let him show it off once in a while. “But please wear your shoes so you don’t come back with bark in the bottom of your feet.” With no hesitation, Ben had stripped down completely, grinning like a dork. Eddie noticed Richie’s gaze falling to the fitter man’s penis, lingering on it until the man went to do his lap. The way Richie subtly bit his lip made Eddie’s own dick jump just a bit in his pants before he had to will it away. Ben returned and redressed, spinning the bottle once more. 

“Dare,” Richie said immediately, hands shaking a little. 

“Okay, I dare you to...make out with that wolf head on the wall,” Ben pointed to a stuffed animal head, whose mouth was slightly open, exposing its teeth. Richie broke out into laughter, a sound that Eddie had been longing to really hear this trip. He loved the way Richie’s face squinted up when he was happy. 

“Okay, I hope you guys are ready for this,” Richie stood up, adjusted his shirt, and sauntered over to the mounted creature, putting on his sexiest naivety. “Do you come here often?...Me?...Oh I’ve just been feeling a little lonely here all by myself... would you...like some company,” Richie purred, causing his friends to break out into laughter. Eddie was just trying his best not to let it affect him too strongly; this trip was for Richie to relax and rehabilitate, not for Eddie to spend it trying to get his rocks off. 

“Well, I suppose just one kiss for the big bad wolf,” Richie leaned in and began to make out with the head, licking over its teeth and into its mouth. The gang’s laughter faded and they proceeded to look at him strangely like they couldn’t believe how convincing it was. Bev chuckled nervously, looking over to see how Eddie was reacting. Out of everyone in the group, Bev was the only one that Eddie was aware knew his feelings for him. After a solid twenty seconds, Richie turned and bowed to his friends.

“And they didn’t want to nominate me for an Emmy for my appearance on that chick sitcom.”

“That was uh...very good Rich,” Ben cleared his throat. “How about one more round.”  
\-----------------------------------

The second night in the cabin wasn’t as smooth sailing as the first.

“I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE,” Richie was screaming and crying as Ben held him down. The comedian had tried to grab the keys from Bill’s duffel bag in the middle of the night when he was caught and reprimanded. 

“It’s for your own good Rich,” Ben said, calling Mike over to help control his thrashing. “Eddie, do you have the needle? We’re just gonna calm you down so you can get this out of your system, Richie.” Richie spit up at him, his whole body shaking. 

“I NEED SOME FUCKING COKE, PLEASE!” Eddie’s own hands were shaking as he wrapped the band Richie’s arm and gave him a shot. Richie whimpered and sobbed, the fight slowly leaving him. Ben took the opportunity to pull Richie into a hug, letting him get it out. 

“It’s okay Richie, we’re here for you; we aren’t gonna let this thing get you,” at that moment a wind blew in from outside and the basement door flung open, making everyone jump. 

“What the hell,” Mike muttered, going to close it. Before he did, he looked down, artifacts and books covering the space. His inner librarian kicked in and he went down the stairs.

“What’s down there, Mikey,” Bill called.

“Just some old books and stuff, I’m gonna check it out for a bit.”

“Guys, I think I just really need some air,” Richie sighed. “I can’t be in this space right now. I won’t go far just...please let me have this.” He sounded so broken that he didn’t recognize the sound of his own voice. Eddie pulled him in for another hug, running his hands through his unruly hair, trying not to break down as well.

“Are you sure you don’t want company?”

“I just need time to clear my head, Eds. I won’t be long,” he got up off of the floor and pulled on his jacket before heading out the door.

“Are you guys sure he should be out there alone,” Ben asked, watching after Richie as he disappeared into the woods.

“We are miles away from anywhere that he could run to,” Bill reasoned. Plus he would need to go over the bridge to get home and it would be easy to find him there. Let’s just give him some time; it might really be good for him.” Eddie planned to sit on the couch, staring at the door until Richie got back. 

Meanwhile, Mike was cross-legged on the floor of the basement, cradling a book that he’d found. The book was brown and leathery, a book that Mike had to hold with both hands due to its weight. The pages were littered with strange scrawls and words, images depicting horrible violence, and many pictures of a clown-like figure. Mike was looking at a particularly gruesome one of this figure ripping out a man’s throat with razor-sharp teeth, entrails strewn about. What was this? Next to the image was a passage in some ancient tongue, which Mike struggled himself to understand.

“Khandar Estrada khandos thrus indactu nosfrandus khandar dematos khandar,” he read off, shaking his head; maybe Bill would be able to understand it.

Richie held his arms tight to his body, shivering. It wasn’t the best night for a jaunt, but he appreciated a moment of isolation. It was hard to calm his nerves, he would kill for any drug at all at this point; how was he supposed to try to get through being completely sober? Even a shot of whiskey would do it. He also thought about his friends, who didn’t have to go out of their way for him. They took off of work and their own lives to deal with his fucked up one. And Eddie...he didn’t want Eddie to see him this way. He was helpless like a fucking child, yet Eddie’s bond with him never waivered. Sometimes he would lie awake at night, when he was still coherent enough to think, and think about what life would be like with Eddie holding him. Every night. And telling him it would all be alright, kissing him. Richie scoffed at himself and kicked past a few branches strewn about on the ground.The snap of a twig startled him from his thoughts and he spun around to face it. 

“H-hello?” Maybe one of his friends had followed him out here. “Eddie..?” He stayed planted to the spot, God knows if he could remember how far from the cabin he’d gone. What if it was a bear? He crept forward when he heard what sounded like a whisper, and that’s when he saw it: a dark figure standing in front of him. It had a bright white face and glowing red eyes. Richie felt his heart stop.

“What are you doing out here in the woods all by yourself, Richie? I’ve been watching you, and you don’t seem like you’re having a very good time,” it spoke softly, but Richie could hear the lurking danger in its voice and took off for the cabin. He could hear laughter behind him and could resist the urge to look back before tripping on a vine and falling face first into a pile of mucky leaves. The clown appeared in front of him, shaking his head.

“Nooooo, you’re not having fun at all,” Richie sat up, crawling backward away from the demon. “But-you just need a little hit, don’t you.” With that, Richie felt something wrap around his wrists tightly, holding him in place. 

“Wh-what the fuck,” Richie began to panic as the clown just stood there, eyes burning into his soul. 

“You just need us to take care of you,” with that Richie could feel the strewn-about branches pulling at his clothes, sliding off his pajama pants that he’d worn out. As soon as they were off, he felt the same sensation on his ankles as he had on his wrists, spreading his legs open. He could feel himself hyperventilating, but could no longer hear. He struggled against the vines that held him down and began to scream for help.

“Shhhhh Richie, it’s time for your medicine,” the vines were wrapping themselves up and around Richie’s leg. The clown had its tongue out like a dog, admiring Richie sprawled out in front of him. With one swift motion, one of the vines shot up into Richie and he let out a blood-curdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie sat on the couch, knees hugged closely to himself. It had been nearly an hour since Richie went for a walk in the woods. Bill handed him a mug of fresh coffee and sat beside him.   
“How you doin’ buddy,” Bill asked, despite knowing the answer; Eddie looked like a wreck. Watching anyone go through a withdrawal was hard enough, but he would be blind not to notice that Eddie also viewed Richie differently; they had been best friends since they were small, and even now he sees the way Eddie looks at him. Bill sighed. “I know it’s not easy, Eds...Richie’s tough though, you know that.”

“What if he isn’t tough enough, Bill? I know him better than you; I’m so fucking sick of seeing him sabotage himself with drugs and booze and fucking strangers. Everytime I want to...want to tell him,” Eddie housed his coffee with shaking hands. “He doesn’t even want to get better, and it's going to kill him. Bill,I...I can’t handle it if something happens to him.” Bill didn’t know how to respond; he knew he himself could be a better friend. They had all gone their separate ways for work and life and, despite having arguably the most success, Richie hadn’t known how to adapt. One news story or paparazzi photo at a time, Richie was encompassed into a world without meaning. But they were here now, and he would be damned if he didn’t do everything in his power to help him. Bill pulled Eddie into a side hug while the other man sipped at his hot drink. The others had gone off to their rooms, but were also on call for when Richie returned. 

“Bill?”

“Yeah Eds?”

“What if I never get to tell him…”

There was a sudden thumping on the porch and Eddie shot up. “Rich!” He flung open the front door. It was Richie, alright; he was covered head to toe in mud and rain, his hair was matted down and he was no longer wearing his glasses. Eddie couldn’t help but notice how his legs were shaking. Richie just stared ahead, no expression on his face.

“R-Richie?... Did you slip and fall?” 

No Response.

And that’s when Eddie noticed the bruise lining all the way around Richie’s neck, and he began to tense . “Rich, what happened? Did someone do this to you?”

No response.

Eddie looked at Bill, who was surveying the sight of Richie’s torn up clothes. Eddie left the room hurriedly to get the others, hoping one of them would know what to do more than he did. 

“Oh fuck,” Ben whispered. “Rich, come on why don’t you sit down?” He grabbed Richie’s wrist and gently led him to the couch. He tilted the other man’s head to get a look at his neck. “Fuck...Rich did you get attacked by a bear or something? Can you talk to us?” When Richie still didn’t respond, Bev chimed in.

“Why don’t I run you a bath, sweetie; let’s get you cleaned up okay?” She left to start on that while the guys stood around Richie uncomfortably. Richie muttered something under his breath.

“What was that Rich,” Mike asked.

Richie muttered again before leaning over and spitting up on the floor, Eddie covered his mouth at the thick red liquid. 

“G-God Rich…”

“God is dead,” Richie muttered, nearly incoherent. 

“Richie, I think we need to get you to a hospital.”

Bev shot back into the room, noticing the puddle and grabbing Richie by the arm, “Come on baby, let me clean you up and then we’ll plan our next move.” With that, Bev took Richie into the bathroom, leaving the men to clean the other mess. Eddie looked around at the guys, gauging their reactions before breaking down into tears. 

“What the fuck is going on,” Eddie sobbed. “Did you see those bruises on him; What if he did that to himself? Fuck,” Mike sat down by Eddie and held him, letting him cry. 

“Hey Bill, since we have a minute... I think there’s something I should show you,” Mike led Bill down into the basement, leaving Ben and Eddie alone. 

“Were you planning on telling him,” Ben asked quietly. 

“Telling him what..?”

“You know what, Eddie.”

Pause.

“God does everyone just know now!?”

“Eddie, I’m dating Bev; you think she doesn’t talk about you guys alllllll the time?”

“Ugh...I want to, but just all this shit. I can’t handle Richie feeling this awful. I just want him to get better, then I can worry about everything else.”

“I know he likes you too, you know.”

“Easy for you to say; he was looking at your dick during truth or dare.”

“Oh really; you think that means anything at all?”

“That he’s gay I suppose, but I knew that one,” Eddie sighed. 

Ben chuckled, “Bev is Richie’s best friend, you really think that haven’t talked about who he’s into? I think he may just be waiting for you to let him know.”

“You can’t think that this is what all of this is about, Ben.”

\-------------------------------

Once Bev had carefully undressed Richie, she helped him sit down in the bathtub and began to run a wet rag over his face. Richie stared blankly ahead. Bev noticed that the bruises weren’t just on his neck, they were everywhere. It was impossible not to notice the thick purple wrapping around his wrists in particular; she hated to think of the implication. 

“Richie, baby you know you can talk to me about anything; did something bad happen in the woods? I won’t tell the others if you don’t want me to...”

Richie sighed out, still housing the same blank expression. As soon as Bev had gotten the shampoo in Richie’s hair, she noticed the bathwater turning red.

“Richie, are you bleeding?”

At that, Richie turned his head to look at her and leaned over, whispering in her ear.

“He’s inside me now.” When he leaned away, he had a terrified look on his face. “He wants me Bev, you’re all gonna die…” There was a loud shattering crash from the other room and Bev shot up. Ben and Eddie were gripping each other as wind gushed around the room, the windows blown completely in.

“Oh my god,” Bev said under her breath, still shaken from what Richie had said. “Guys pack your bags, we are taking Richie to the fucking hospital and getting the hell out of here.” She went back to get Richie out of the bath, drying him off as fast as she could and redressing him. He was once again not responding to her. “Come on Richie, let’s go grab your stuff.”

“No.”

“Richie-please you need a doctor. We’ll get you taken care of and put in a real rehab; they can help you honey.”

Richie looked back up at her, this time his eyes were glowing yellow. “I said no, you bitch!” Bev staggered backward out of the bathroom. 

“What the hell is going on,” Ben saw Bev shaking. “Bev are you alright.”

“D-don’t go in there B-Ben,” Bev sputtered. “There’s something wrong with his eyes.”

The sound of crying from the bathroom sent Eddie into motion, running to check on Richie, much to Bev’s dismay. “Let me talk to him guys. Alone.” Eddie entered to see Richie on the floor with his knees to his chest. “Rich?”

“I wanna go home Eddie, please don’t let them keep me here; they all think I’m a monster. I just want help,” he cried into his knee.

“Hey, it’s okay...look at me Rich,” Richie looked up, his eyes a bright wet blue through his tears.

“Wow...there is nothing at all wrong with your eyes,” Eddie pushed a strand of hair behind Richie’s ear. What he didn’t expect was for Richie to suddenly pull him close into a kiss. After the initial shock had worn off, Eddie held him tightly to himself, kissing him as though his life depended on it. Richie moaned so sweetly into his mouth, keening and propping up onto his knees, so that he could put Eddie’s hands on his ass. 

“Maybe we should slow down Rich…” Eddie smiled against his mouth. “Save this for after you’re better.”

“I think we’ve waited long enough,” Richie purred, pushing Eddie onto his back and straddling him. Eddie’s eyes were wide, unsure of how to handle himself. He slid his hands into the back of Richie’s pajama pants, squeezing. Richie wiggled and Eddie felt himself getting hard. “Oh yeah, you wanna pound me Eddie?”

Not the place, not the time, Eddie’s mind wouldn’t shut up. It all felt like some weird fever dream, but he was fighting the urge to ride it out if it meant making love to Richie. “Hold on,” Richie reached up, locking the bathroom door. “Okay, now I’m ready.” Richie pulled his shirt off over his head, his body and hair was still a little wet from the bath. 

“God you smell good,” Eddie buried his face in Richie’s neck, lightly biting and trying to elicit as much noise out of Rich as he could. “R-Richie our friends are on the other side of the door; they’re worried about you...we-we have to get you out of here and to the hospital.” He gasped as Richie grabbed him by the throat and growled, a voice coming out of him that Eddie didn’t recognize: “I want you to fuck me open, pretty boy.” The voice was demonic and Eddie went into fight or flight, shoving Richie off of him and running for the door. Richie grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back, wrapping his discarded shirt around Eddie’s neck. 

Eddie struggled to breath, reaching for the door handle. Suddenly, he noticed his needles on the counter; the ones he had used to send Richie to sleep when he thrashed in the night. 

“Let him suck your cock, Eddie; it’s all the slut’s ever wanted,” the demon hissed. 

“Fuck you,” Eddie shifted his body and threw his elbow back, getting Richie in the nose and running for the bathroom counter. Richie was up quickly, clutching the back of Eddie’s shirt and hurling him into the side of the toilet. With the stinging pain in his back, Eddie gasped for breath. He saw his best friend perched like a wild animal about to pounce, eyes practically on fire. In the second that Eddie had before Richie was on him, the smaller man ripped the top of the toilet back off. “Sorry Rich,” he yelled, smashing it on the other man’s head, knocking him out. Eddie was gasping for breath, reaching blindly to unlock the door, eyes glued to Richie on the floor. He closed the bathroom door behind him and held the knob tightly. 

“Eddie, what the fuck is going on; we couldn’t get the door open,” even Big Ben looked scared. Eddie shook his head. 

“That’s not Richie…”

“We know it’s hard buddy, but-”

“He’s right Ben,” Bev nodded. “His eyes-”

“Were glowing,” Eddie looked at her. “He tried to strangle me.”

“Hey guys,” Bill came back upstairs with Mike, holding the strange book in his hands. “You might want to see this shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Flashback to graphic rape, and talk of it. Be safe, friends. Also, longer chapters to come.

Richie couldn’t hear himself screaming as the tree entered him. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest, filling his head with white noise while he thrashed around, trying to break free of the vines holding him down. The clown was panting as it watched Richie’s violent, desperate squirming. It was hard to think; it was hard to breathe, but he tried to dissociate. He tried to focus on something to ground him. Suddenly, a memory:

He sat along the wall of the dance, staring down at his lap. It wasn’t like it was a big deal like Prom or Homecoming; it was just a stupid seventh grade Sadie Hawkins dance and Bethany Pinkler had asked him to go with her. That being said, Richie hadn’t seen Bethany at all that night after they had gotten to the dance; she was off with her other friends who had just brought easy-to-get guys so that they could get tickets. It wasn’t like Richie cared to have come with her anyway, but getting abandoned was never a good feeling. It also didn’t help that he had been having so many conflicting emotions about boys and girls lately. The last girl he had really felt anything for was Bev, but he’d soon come to find that they were destined to be the best of friends. He had wanted to bring up this stuff to Eddie and see if it was the same for him. Eddie…

“Hey Rich...so Bethany DINKLER stood you up to hang out with my date, huh,” speak of the devil, Eddie plopped down beside him and sat cross-legged on the floor. 

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll catch something from this disgusting floor?”

“Not if it means you’ll stop looking so sad…”

Richie felt his heart do a small dance and swallowed, “Well, I mean...think of the ghosts of all the dirty gym shoes that have stomped all over it.”

“If you don’t watch it, I’ll make you go up to the DJ and request a song,” Eddie smirked. “I know how you feel about asking grown ups for stuff...and I’ll make you dance with me” Richie shoved him and chuckled. 

“Well, was there something you wanted to hear, Doctor K?”

“You’re really gonna do it? Aren’t you afraid of embarrassing yourself in front of these people?”

“Not if it means that you’ll stop harassing me on this disgusting floor.”

“Ah, how the tables have turned…”

That was the first night that Richie had ever participated in the act of ‘breaking it down’ on the dance floor, with Eddie beside him the whole night. On the way home, his mother had later told him that they had fallen asleep on each other’s shoulders. 

Richie was tossed out of his memory by the clown figure running its long nails over his throat. It loomed over him as the branch continued to slide out of his body and force itself back in. He felt himself losing consciousness, but could see the clown through the weak flickering of his eyelids. The scary painted figure leaned down and ran its tongue over Richie’s tear-splattered cheek and licked its lips.

“You’re so afraid...good,” the clown gripped Richie's face, forcing his mouth open as it expelled a thick black liquid out of its mouth and into Richie’s. After a few weak sputters, Richie found his vision going completely black. When he’d woken up next, he let his weak legs carry him back to the cabin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Guys, do you really think this is the best move,” Ben paced back and forth, watching as Bill and Mike chained the basement door shut. “He’s our friend, we shouldn’t be treating him like a wild animal...Bev it’s like you said: he’s going to be different through his withdrawals, it’s normal.”

“Ben, I think something very bad has happened,” Mike tested the last chain to make sure it would hold, then handed the strange book to Ben. “With what Bev and Eddie have been telling us...I think something has taken over him.”

“That is ridiculous childish nonsense Mike…”

“Just look through that book and tell me it doesn’t make your skin crawl. This isn’t a joke-” 

“He said something to me, in the bathroom…” Bev could only stare at the basement door and pray it stayed motionless. 

“What?”

“He s-said...that someone was inside him now…”

“Well, shouldn’t we back up and think rationally about this!? As much as we hate confronting this possibility...do you think it is possible that someone just attacked Richie in the woods...the bruises on his body..I just…”

“Bill said it himself, there is no one for miles...and Richie couldn’t have gone that far,” Bev chewed at her nails anxiously. 

“You really think demonic possession is a more likely story than Richie just being raped!?” 

SLAP. Ben brought a hand up to his cheek; he’d regretted the word when it left his mouth. Bev was crying, shaking her head and beginning to pace.

“I’m...I’m so sorry Bevvie.”

“I know, I just....I just can’t bear to fucking think about any of this; I don’t know what the fuck is going on. And Richie...oh my god you guys; Richie needs our help. But you heard Eddie’s story, we have to keep him from pulling that shit on us anymore.”

“His voice was different, too…”

“What do you mean, Eddie?”

“It sounded like someone else...something darker; I know this sounds crazy, but my Richie would never say the thing’s he said.”

“What if...what if I take the car and get help,” Bill proposed. “I don’t know, like a doctor or a rehab specialist or something. Those chains are tight; there’s no way he’s getting out of there until I get back.” 

After a long moment of pause, Bev nodded. “Okay, as long as you come straight back.”

“Of course.”

“We will all stay to talk to Richie when he wakes up; maybe we can figure this out,” Mike put a hand on Bill’s shoulder, gripping tightly. “Be safe, okay…”  
After Bill pulled the car away, a strange whispering sounded from the basement, followed by Richie crying.

“I wanna go home, Eddie. Please take me home; I’m so sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“It’s okay buddy, Bill is going to get help for you and then we will leave this awful place.”

“Okay…”

Pause.

“Can I come out and just sit with you guys; it’s cold down here.”

“I’m s-sorry Rich, it’s for the best if you just chill there for now. We can talk as long as you want to.”

“Okay. Isn’t it going to be hard for Bill to get help with the bridge down?”

The gang looked at each other.

“What do you mean?” The small cackling of laughter that came next sent a chill right up Eddie’s spine. 

Footsteps on the porch, followed by Bill entering the cabin soaked in rain.

“Guys...we have a problem.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie can't take much more. Ben finds himself in a compromising position. TW: Mind fuckery and references to rape.

https://64.media.tumblr.com/b63a5a9d70daa030e7a463a649b13a08/45baac3d7ee93954-be/s1280x1920/df0b023c514e38e2074ad48f76ee3e16e9c2ff04.png. (Bby Richie)

Thunder rattled outside as the gang huddled around each other, sitting in a circle; no one had the nerve to speak for a couple of minutes like this, all desperately thinking of ways to mend their newfound situation. The lack of cellular devices was supposed to have been beneficial for distancing themselves and Richie from the harm of his crumbling career, but now all it was was a crutch from safety. Every so often they could hear Richie in the basement either crying or growling threats up at them:

“You can’t escape him,” Richie pounded the floor under them. “He can feel your fear! He is coming!”

“Guys, I can’t take much more of this,” Eddie rocked back and forth in his seat, shaking his head. “Who is he talking about? What happened to Richie?”

“The destroyer of worlds,” the being cackled from below them. “Your friend Richie is no longer with us physically; but he can feel me inside of him, as will you! Are you jealous, Eddie?”

Eddie shook his head, “Shut up…”

“He was so beautiful when he took me, the way he cried out. He’s so warm inside,” Richie’s head poked up from the small opening of the basement door, still held somewhat firmly by the chains wrapped around it. “So tight.”

Eddie got up and stormed over to the basement door, jumping up and down on top of it, “FUCK. YOU!” Ben went over to comfort Eddie, holding the man as he began to break down. “We’re going to die out here, you guys...and R-Richie is in trouble. We need to help Richie-”

“We aren’t going to have answers tonight, you guys; I say we should rest and designate shifts watching this door,” Bill suggested. “Maybe tomorrow the storm will clear up, and then we can think of a plan.” Eddie shook his head, he looked defeated and weak; whatever this thing was, it had the love of his life. He wanted to scream and grab it and beat the shit out of it, ending it’s existence; but that being was also Richie now, the same fluffy brown hair and big dopey grin was also burning yellow eyes and a laugh that made Eddie’s hair stand on end.

Bev knowingly put a hand on Eddie’s back and her head on his shoulder, “Come on honey, you can bunk with me while Ben takes first watch.” It took a bit of convincing, but Eddie eventually gave in and nodded sadly. Bev kissed Ben good night and took Eddie out of the room, the others following suit. Once on her bed, Bev gave Eddie a tight squeeze, “You need some sleep, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“...We’re going to get him out of this Eddie...I don’t know how yet, but-”

“STOP saying things just to keep me from losing my fucking mind, Bev. Whatever this thing is, it’s dangerous. We need Mike to translate that book, if there’s an answer to any of this it’s going to be in there; it’s no coincidence that he read from the book the same night that Richie was attacked, it just isn’t.”

“ I know.”

“Then why don’t we just fucking look at the book, then!?”

“Eddie, I’m really scared that there won’t be an answer. I’m also scared of touching that thing.”

“If I’m ever going to see Richie again, there needs to be an answer. I don’t know what I’m going to do if there isn’t one.”

Ben couldn’t help the occasional nodding off he was experiencing on his watch; in only a couple hours the sun would be coming up anyway. Richie hadn’t made a peep in quite a while, which was unnerving; God only knew what was going on with him down there. A crack of lightning jolted him upward and he opted to make a pot of coffee, still able to see the basement door from the “kitchen” area. He could hear the wind blowing against the side of the cabin, making it creak ever so slightly. Other than that, the cabin was completely quiet. The smell of the coffee brewing made Ben close his eyes, taking a deep breath in. It had been a long couple of days, but he still insisted that this ordeal was most likely not what the others thought it was; he had known a few addicts in his day, Richie would do anything to be back home with his hookups and dealers. Ben loved his friend and believed that every day at the cabin could be beneficial for Rich. The real dilemma now was finding an alternative way back to civilization. He poured his coffee and returned to his post.

Twenty more minutes passed. Ben glanced at the book on the side table; the strange leathery book that Mike had found in the basement. He set his coffee down and leafed through it, laughing to himself. It reminded him of something in an oddity or Halloween shop; a strange gag gift. He read a few of the passages to himself quietly and shook his head. “The fuck is this…” Setting it down, Ben found himself rubbing at the front of his pants. It had been a while since he and Bev had done it, she’d been stressed with her new company and this whole Richie situation. Ben glanced around to make sure no one was still up and slowly pulled his cock out of his pajama pants. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, closing his eyes and tilting back his head. He found his mind wandering, the image in his head changing from Bev under him to Richie. He shook his head, trying to expel these new thoughts. His dick was turning an angry red as he jerked it harder, and he thought of Richie moaning and panting out obscenities as he bounced on it.

“It really is that good, you know,” a voice in Ben’s head startled him, his eyes shooting open. He looked to the basement door. Nothing. The wind continued to blow. He went back to stroking himself until he heard a cry from the basement. Without the consent of his mind, Ben’s body moved to the door, cock still hanging out of his pants; he mechanically began to undo the chains, lifting up the door and disappearing downstairs. Richie was lying down in a ball on the floor, hands in his hair, sobbing.

“I wanna go home Benny, I’m so lonely down here.” Ben knelt down next to the other man, rubbing his back. “I need someone to hold me, withdrawal isn’t easy all alone..”

“I know Rich. The others are just upset and paranoid; I know you are having a rough time.” Ben noticed Richie’s eyes peek out from behind his arms to look at his exposed penis.

“ What were you doing up there, Benny Boy?” Richie had a smirk in his voice, sounding the way he used to when he joked around. “Did you..want a little help with that?” Ben thought of Bev, of Eddie and his feelings for Richie, but something in him chose to ignore his better intentions.

In a matter of seconds, Richie was up and in his lap. Ben found himself fumbling Richie’s shirt over his head and running his hands down his sides. He had always noticed the small bit of fat at Richie’s waistline; he’d always known Richie’s cute little body would be soft and warm. He ate his way into Rich’s mouth and slid his pants off.

“I’m a-already ready,” Richie gasped. “Fucking stick it i-AHHH,” he moaned loudly as Ben’s dick slid right into him. Ben’s arms were strong around Richie’s waist as he held him in place, burying his weeping cock into him as hard as he could muster.

“Fuck, you sure can take it huh,” Ben growled. Richie grinned at him cheekily. The alarms were blaring in Ben’s head, but he felt as though he were under the influence of...something; what, he couldn’t say, but definitely something. He was practically rag-dolling the man on his lap, but by the way Richie gasped and panted, he was loving it.

“Aww yeah, fill me up,” Richie cried out when Ben unloaded into him. Ben released an animalistic cry, shoving Richie harder down onto him.

“What the fuck,” a small voice was heard from the top of the basement stairs. Ben snapped out of his trance and looked up to see Eddie, staring back at him in disgust.

“E-Eddie...Eddie, it’s not...I’m sorry..” Ben pushed Richie off of him and fumbled to put his pants back on. When he caught up to Eddie, the other man pushed him away.

“You fucking asshole; you fucking knew...I trusted you. BEV trusted you...how could you do this..I was going to tell him.”

“Eddie, you have to believe me...I couldn’t help myself.”

“HA!”

“Eddie I’m serious-”

“He’s going through a lot of shit right now Ben, we don’t even know what the fuck is happening with him, but you risked everyone’s life opening that fucking basement door just to stick your fucking dick in him…”

Bev came out of her bedroom rubbing her eyes, “Why is everyone yelling, what’s going on?..Why is the basement door open!?”

“Ask your boyfriend,” Eddie snapped, eyes shooting a hole through Ben.

“Ben?”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Ben stared blankly down at his feet, his heart heavy. The sound of Richie humming in the basement sent Eddie down to see him, despite Bev’s attempts of keeping him away.

“We have to chain it back up, Eddie!”

“Rich...why did you-why?” He made his way down the stairs to see Richie stretched out on his back, completely naked. He quickly tried to avert his eyes. “I can’t believe you would do that with Ben when you know he’s with Bev. Why did you let him?” Richie just smiled to himself like a cat that had gotten the cream.

“He just came down here and started on me and once his dick was in, it filled me up so good Eds,” Richie sighed. “I imagine that’s almost as good as what yours would be like.”

“Rich, you need to stop this. I know that this withdrawal and cabin fever can make people do crazy things, but Ben’s relationship is in serious shit and it’s not funny.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about him much longer, he won’t live to see the sun rise.”

“STOP saying that shit!...It’s like I don’t even know you.”

“I want you to fuck me like you don’t know me,” Richie crawled on his hands and knees over to Eddie.

“You-you need help. You’re staying down here until we can contact someone...and then you’re going to rehab,” Eddie sadly walked upstairs and slammed the door, standing on it to keep it in place. The rest of the gang had migrated to the bathroom, and Eddie heard Bev call for him.

“EDDIE! Eddie, he won’t stop bleeding!”

In the bathroom, Bev desperately attempted to hold Ben up as blood poured from his nose and mouth. “Ohgodohgodohgod…” Eddie ran for his First Aid bag to get cotton balls to try and slow up the flow, also realizing that the basement door was now wide open.

“Fuck.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment if you're enjoying this demented angst! <3

“EDDIE..Eddie, he won’t stop bleeding!”

The blood was pouring from Ben’s mouth as Bev grabbed around for anything that could suppress it. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“EDDIE what do we do!?!?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Eddie needed his inhaler; the flow wasn’t stopping and Eddie feared that putting anything in Ben’s mouth was just going to make him choke on his own blood. All Eddie could do was stand there with his hands over his face as their friend lost too much. “Th-this is a bad time, but Richie isn’t in the basement any more..”

“On it,” Bill jumped up and left the room, grabbing a crowbar on his way out.

“Eddie...did Richie do this,” Bev’s face was covered in tears as she held Ben. “What was Ben doing in the basement?”

“I don’t know what to say Bev; I don’t know what’s going o-”

“Why was he down there, Eddie,” Mike asked, becoming equally as frustrated as Beverly.

“He was fucking Richie, okay!? I had gotten up to get a glass of water and the basement door was wide fucking open. He was stuffing Richie like a fucking Thanksgiving turkey, is that what you want to hear,” Eddie was aware that he was yelling now, but he thought it was fair given that his grasp on sanity was just barely intact. 

Bev’s face fell and she looked at the unconscious man in her lap. “No. No, he wouldn’t do that…”

“I saw it, Bev; trust me, I’m the last person who would make it up!” That’s when Eddie noticed the hand running through Ben’s hair soothingly; it had a shiny silver band on it. “He didn’t…”

Bev blinked away tears, nodding slightly. “He did, Eddie. We were going to wait until this whole mess was finished to tell you guys. I didn’t want to take the attention away from Richie, but clearly he is comfortab-”

“Bev, you said it yourself: that’s not Richie. Whatever happened...it’s something else inside of him. And whatever that thing is, maybe it affected Ben too; maybe it wants us to turn on one another...the only way we’ll be able to beat it is together.” Bev nodded reaching out her arms to pull Eddie to her. 

“I love you, Eds. I’m so sorry…” Beverly looked down at the man she had fallen in love with and took his wrist into her hand. She broke down into a sudden sob and squeezed Eddie tightly. “H-he’s dead,” she choked out. 

Mike shook his head, looking down at the floor, “We-we need to leave. I don’t care how bad the storm is; we need backup. A doctor or a fucking..exorcist, I don’t know which.”

\-----------------------------

“R-Rich…” Bill crept through the bedrooms in the cabin, crowbar drawn; he didn’t want to have to use it on his friend, but he was becoming a wreck himself in this situation. Whatever was going on, his friends all agreed wasn’t just a symptom of withdrawal. He just wanted to talk to Rich, to calm him down and work it all out. Maybe what happened to Ben hadn’t even been because of Richie. Maybe the book Mike had shown him was just that; a book. “Come on out Rich, I just want to help you.” The cabin was dark, darker than usual due to the storm and Bill crept into the kitchen to grab the flashlight from under the sink. He could hear his friends in the bathroom distantly, but the rest was absolute silence, save for the rain. Even turning on the flashlight made his own heart race, he had an aversion to jump scares and this whole mood had him nearly out of his skin. He slowly and cautiously ran the ray of the flashlight along the walls, his other hand gripping the crowbar so tightly his knuckles were white. “R-Rich..”

A small shuffle from the corner of the kitchen made Bill spin quickly and shine the light at the noise. His heart nearly stopped when he saw him: Richie was standing straight as an arrow, just staring at him. The other man’s mouth was open slightly and his eyes were a grisly, bloodshot red. His breaths were leaving him raggedly, he was almost heaving. He was not Richie, and he was not human. 

“C-come o-on Richie, say something to me. I’m your friend, Rich,” the crowbar shook in Bill’s hand. “We’re all your friends..we love you.”

“Where were you then,” Richie responded, nearly too quiet to be heard. “Where were you when he needed you the most.”

“Richie, we can fix this. You wanna go home, right? You wanna go back to your life?”

“He’s not going anywhere. He’s staying here with me,” the voice coming from Richie’s body was deep, layered as though there were more than one person using it. 

“Richie, Eddie is worried about you...he needs you to be strong!”

“E-eddie?” a softer voice came out of him, but was quickly covered by the other. “Eddie’s looove can’t save him, this isn’t some child’s film; you are all pathetic. I am your worst nightmare. I am the eater of worlds. And I am going to tear you apart one by one,” with that, Richie lunged at Bill, ripping the crowbar from his hand and whipping it across the room. “You loved him so much, you were going to beat him until he threatened you no longer, huh Billy-Boy?” Richie smiled, exposing razor-sharp teeth. He went to bite Bill, but the smaller man held him back with both hands by the throat.

“GUYS! I NEED BACKUP!” With an animalistic screech, Richie swept a leg around and under him, knocking Bill off of his feet.

“Kinky kinky kinky,” Richie straddled him, drooling down onto his face. “I’m afraid we have to say goodbye while you’re still nice and scared Billy, but while I’m down here I may as well give you a little hickey.” With that, Richie tore into Bill’s throat. 

“-Rich.”

Richie looked up, ripping the throat open further in the process; blood soaking his mouth as he saw Eddie standing in the doorway, eyes wide. The smaller man had what appeared to be some sort of half-assed whittled stake in his hands. “What is that supposed to be,” the demon laughed. 

“ I don’t want to hurt you R-Rich,” Eddie choked down bile, trying hard not to look at Bill’s body under his best friend, torn open from the throat. 

“You think that little stick is going to hurt me? That’s cute Eds,” Richie giggled, eyes glowing in the darkness. Eddie winced at the nickname.

“Don’t fucking call me that; you aren’t Richie.”

“You wouldn’t do anything to me, Eddie..you’re too afraid to catch something,” with an abnormally long tongue, Richie continued to lick at Bill’s throat.

“Not if it means you’ll stop looking so..so s-sad,” Eddie mustered. The demon immediately stopped. “Remember R-Rich...when you got up to ask the DJ to play a song even though you were afraid. And we danced all night even though people said things about us. You’re so b-brave, Richie; you can do anything, and that’s why I-I love you!”

This time, when Richie looked up at Eddie, his eyes were bright blue again. Eddie could see nothing but his best friend in them, so he continued to push. “I have always loved you, Richie. I need you; I want to go back home with you and watch your stupid movies and eat shitty food and hold you every night for the rest of my life...I’ve always wanted that.”

Richie looked down at Bill’s body under him and quickly crawled away from it, his eyes now as wide as Eddie’s. “E-Eddie, what’s going on? What’s wrong with me!? P-please h-help..I don’t feel so good.” Eddie gripped his stake as Richie curled up on the floor, body beginning to convulse. When Eddie pulled his eyes away from his friend, he noticed that Bev and Mike were at the ready beside him. 

As Richie’s convulsions became more erratic, his mouth pried open, his whole body began to heave; and the three remaining friends watched as a horrible, gangly figure crawled out of it. It was dressed head to two in a shoddy, torn clown costume, complete with bright orange hair and a white grease-painted face. The creature was sporting a grin that went quite literally from ear to ear, giggling maniacally back at the man he had crawled out of, who was now staring back with wide eyes. 

“W-what the fuck,” Richie panted.

“Hi-ya Richie,” the clown sang. 

“Wh-what the fuck are you,” Eddie pointed the stake at it, Mike and Bev both holding onto him from either side, frightened. 

“I’m your worst nightmare..and I’m going to tear you apart one by one.”


End file.
